


Surprise

by emziewrites



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Happy Birthday Sunshine Child, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, lots of smut n not a lot of plot, maybe a tiny tad bit of plot but hard to find
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emziewrites/pseuds/emziewrites
Summary: It's Prompto's birthday and even though Noctis had been sure to spoil him already, he couldn't help giving him one more gift... a gift that lead to another he hadn't really been expecting to give.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Awaah i finished it on time!! i was so sure this wouldn't be done ;;;; But i'm glad i'm able to post it now (i'll be working all day tomorrow /sobs//) in time for Prom's bday~~

 

“Prompto…” Noctis whispered, fingers reaching for Prompto’s before the blond could step too far away. “Come with me?”

 

A smile grew on Prompto’s lips as he slid his hand into Noctis’s and fell into stride beside him. “Have an extra surprise for me?” He asked, half-joking but half-expectant as they walked towards the Prince’s chambers – only a stone’s throw away from Prompto’s room.

 

Noctis tried not to let the excitement show on his features as he replied, squeezing Prompto’s hand. “Something like that.” He answered, figuring it was vague enough not to get Prompto’s hopes up just in case what he’d arranged was underwhelming.

 

It was the blond’s birthday, which had already required a lot of effort from the Noctis, Gladious and Ignis to ensure it went _perfectly_. They’d organised a grand feast with everything Prompto could ever want to eat and insisted that he accept the actually-very-modest pile of gifts they’d bought for him – a pile that had included a letter from Luna herself, causing Prompto’s whole jaw to go slack as he carefully opened the envelope of thick paper and remove the letter from within. Prompto wouldn’t let any of them see what she’d written even though he grinned from ear to ear while he read it. All in all, the evening had been a success – considering Prompto had eaten well and was thoroughly spoilt by the end of it.

 

Noctis was walking Prompto back to his room when he knew it was time to give Prompto his last birthday present.

 

He only hoped his boyfriend would like it.

 

Prompto’s reaction when Noctis opened the door to his quarters was nothing short of adorable in the Prince’s eyes. His blond boyfriend’s eyes widened as his jaw dropped and a high pitched sound of delight left his throat. It took all Noctis had not to pinch those plush cheeks and coo at how Prompto was just like a child walking into a giant toy store for the first time.

 

During the day, with as few people knowing, Noctis had built a decorative tent using plain white fabric, warm fairy lights strung up inside and out, along with a mattress to line to bottom accompanied by the softest of pillows and blankets to finish off the look. It hadn’t be as easy as he’d first thought, but to see the ecstatic expression on Prompto’s face was well worth the extra effort he’d put in.

 

“Y-you… you did this?” Prompto asked, disbelief lacing his voice as he glanced to Noctis, finding it hard to take his eyes away from the glowing scenery before him.

 

Noctis nodded, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah… Do… do you like it?”

 

Prompto’s arms were around him in an instant and warmth spread through him, wrapping his own arms around Prompto’s torso. With his face pressed against Noctis’s shoulder, Prompto snuggled in, hoping to convey his appreciation further with physical affection. “I love it, Noct… it’s beautiful.”

 

Enjoying the embrace, Noctis breathed in, and then out, resting his beating heart. Prompto liked it, he really liked it. Sighing softly, he pulled back, smiling at the adoring gaze Prompto was giving him. “Happy Birthday, Prom…” He whispered.

 

And then he leaned back in, this time their eyes slid shut and heads tilted just so, their lips meeting like they had done a hundred or more times before. It was soft and slow, mouths only just opening slightly, hands carding through hair and clinging to shirts. Thus far, they’d never had the time or the privacy for more than just the warmth of kisses and tender embraces.

 

But… there was something about the flush under Prompto’s freckled cheeks when he pulled away and the way his chest heaved, as if he had to catch his breath.

 

Prompto grabbed Noctis’s arm before he could enquire though and pulled him over to the elaborate set up, kneeling to crawl into the space. Noctis followed close behind, watching with amusement as Prompto collapsed onto the soft cushions and doona, staring up at the fairy lights in delight. Settling beside Prompto, Noctis didn’t delay in wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and pressing a soft kiss to his temple, and relishing in a quiet hum of approval Prompto gave at the action, the blond snuggling into his embrace.

 

“Oh! We should take a photo!” Prompto suddenly cried, reaching into his pocket to produce his phone. “One selfie to commemorate the greatest gift I’ve received.”

 

Noctis blinked. “Even more than Luna’s letter?” He questioned, mouth agape in mocking surprise. “I’m honoured.”

 

A slight jab with an elbow was his punishment, but Prompto chuckled nonetheless. “Okay, the best gift from anyone living here at the palace.” He allowed, opening the camera app on his phone and leaning further into Noctis, holding the phone out in order to get them both in the frame along with some of the fairy lights that hung low enough.

 

While Noctis wasn’t always the best at posing for photos, the smile he had upon his lips was real this time, nuzzling his cheek into Prompto’s hair as the man in question took a couple of photos, and then kissed his hair just as Prompto took another photo. Prompto chuckled, turning to look up at Noctis. Noctis reached for the phone, easily aligning his fingers in the right place to take photos as he touched his lips to other places on Prompto’s head – his forehead, eyelids, cheeks, the tip of his nose, and then his lips.

 

Most of them were sure to be blurred, but hearing how Prompto giggled at each kiss was well worth it.

 

But by the time he’d let their lips meet again, Prompto’s giggles had died down to quiet hums and Noctis was quick to toss the phone to the other side of the makeshift tent – or would this be considered a fort? – in favour of using both hands to smooth over the skin of Prompto’s cheeks. Their lips parted, their tongues touching for the first time, drawing a quiet moan from Noctis while Prompto whined softly into his mouth, a hand around the back of Noctis’s neck and the other curled into a fist against the prince’s chest.

 

Lips catching upon Prompto’s bottom one, Noctis let their mouths part and stared into Prompto’s eyes, trying to decipher just what was happening, making sure he wasn’t the only one feeling the tightening in his lower abdomen – and his pants. Prompto’s cheeks were flushed red, reaching forward to press his lips along the length of Noctis’s jaw and then making their way down his neck. Noctis closed his eyes, cradling the back of Prompto’s head and letting him do as he pleased, and enjoying the way hot breaths and wet lips caressed his skin.

 

Prompto suddenly bucked into him, one leg hooking between two of his and Noctis felt the distinct firmness against his thigh with a flush of excitement. He rolled over, effectively interrupting Prompto’s bruising actions upon his neck, but he had to. This was moving very fast. Almost too fast.

 

He could handle it, had been wondering _when_ they could be so intimate, but Prompto… they hadn’t even talked about the possibility of this happening. If they were going to continue, they had to be on the same page. “Prom…”

 

“You don’t like it…” Prompto concluded before Noctis could finish his sentence, falling back and sporting the most disappointed expression Noctis had ever seen.

 

“W-what? No.” Noctis muttered, brushing hair from Prompto’s face. “No, Prom, I just… I just want to make sure you know where this is going. If you _want_ this to go where I feel it is going.”

 

Prompto actually scoffed a little, raising onto his elbows and pressing his forehead to Noctis’s. “For a prince you’re awfully dense, you know that?” He stated. “Noct… I’ve been thinking about this for _months_ now. And here I thought you’d set this all up to seduce me…” He elaborated, raising his eyebrows as he gauged the stunned expression on Noctis’s face. “I’m a little disappointed in you.”

 

A smile slowly grew upon Noctis’s face, chuckling at his ow stupidity. “Then… I guess I’ll be right back.” He concluded, backing out of the tent – fort? – before Prompto could stop him.

 

Prompto called his name, but Noctis just told him to wait right there. He’d long prepared for the day that he and Prompto would get intimate. The last thing he wanted was for there to be the right time and place and have to stop because they’d been underprepared. Had he known of how Prompto felt, he would have stashed these items in the tent – fort? – ahead of time. He really _was_ dense.

 

Sliding back into the opening with the items in hand, he tossed them to one side for now and Prompto laughed at seeing them, realising just what Noctis had been up to. “I guess you’re not so dense after all.” Prompto allowed. “I didn’t consider that at all.” He admitted.

 

“I’m just good at being a step ahead.” Noctis allowed, crawling over Prompto again and pressing their mouths together once again.

 

He brought a knee between Prompto’s legs and experimented in nudging it up against the hardness there while his hands explored just under the hem of Prompto’s long untucked dress shirt. Groans of approval met his ears and Noctis used them to spur on his actions, driving his hands further up under the shirt as far as the tight fabric let him, leaving goosebumps in his wake. Prompto shuddered under him, but somehow managed to begin unbuttoning his own shirt until Noctis interrupted him, taking over and getting the job done faster and with the added flourish of pulling the shirt open like he was striding into the throne room. 

 

With Prompto’s torso exposed – not necessarily a _new_ sight, but new under the circumstances – Noctis made a scorching hot trail of kisses down Prompto’s neck, along his collarbones and then his chest, flicking his tongue at a nipple which was rapidly growing hard. Fingers joining the action, Noctis rubbed and lightly tweaked the hardening buds, then alternated between that and lightly sucking upon them. Prompto squirmed, moaning, fingers in Noctis’s hair, his other hand gripping at the sheets beneath him. And then he bucked, driving his erection against the prince’s, a moan like none either had expected emerging from Noctis’s throat.

 

Covering his surprise, Noctis rose back up to devour Prompto’s mouth with so much urgency the blond male gasped as he fought to keep up, fingers grabbing at the back of his shirt, trying to pull it off. Heeding Prompto’s actions, Noctis pulled back for long enough to remove his shirt and toss it to the side, and then helped Prompto completely remove his own.

 

There was no time to take a breath though, Prompto panting and whining, surrounded in the growing humidity of the small space as Noctis continued to take control of the situation. But ever the gentleman, Noctis cast several glances of reassurance even as fingers probed; touching in places Prompto didn’t even know could feel so good. As lips and hands moved further south, Noctis whispered hushed requests for permission, only moving to unbuckle Prompto’s belt after he’d received a nod – it had been shaky, but the way Prompto’s gaze had held his was enough. There was another stare, full of reassurance and ensuring the permission given before he unfastened the jeans tugged the fabric down just far enough for Noctis to wrap his lips around the head, lapping his tongue over the tip that wept, welcoming the attention.

 

And then he took him all the way to the hilt, swallowing around Prompto’s erection without any hesitation.

 

Prompto gasped as the surge of pleasure like none he’d ever felt before pulsed through him, giving up on gripping the sheets and managing to gather a handful of the prince’s hair to hold onto. “Noct – ah!” He hissed, immediately biting his lip to try and stifle the sounds.

 

Humming in response, Noctis took him in again and again, stroking with one hand at the base as he did so, gently massaging his balls at the same time. If anyone asked him where he’d learned what to do, Noctis wouldn’t have been able to provide an answer. While he’d never gone this far with anyone before, he was more than aware of the general motions involved with sex. And besides, he knew what _he_ liked when he held himself in his palm.

 

Prompto’s head hung back on the pillows, cries and moans filling the small space, hips bucking messily as Noctis continued to suck upon him, pausing at the head now and against to swirl his tongue around it. His eyes, though the angle was awkward, stayed firm upon Prompto, not just so the blond would see his gaze whenever he looked down at him, but because the way his neck tightened, his chest heaved and stomach muscles flexed was so fascinating. They’d definitely have to do this more often.

 

A particularly shaky cry fell from Prompto’s lips, his fingers tightening in Noctis’s hair. “Noct… I-I’m gonna – ”

 

Hand still stroking, Noctis let his mouth off Prompto for a moment, nodding in understanding. “It’s okay. Let it out.” He assured him before returning his mouth to Prompto’s erection, sucking even harder than before.

 

The tears slipped down Prompto’s reddened cheeks as the raw emotion and pleasure continued to build impossibly inside his chest and in his tummy, a coil tightening and threatening to snap any moment. He tugged a little harder on Noctis’s hair, hoping it was enough of a warning before he couldn’t hold it in any longer, back arching, mouth gaping with a silent scream of pleasure, only an exhausted wheeze and whimper making themselves known. Noctis carefully eased his pace, swallowing around Prompto a few times before he sat up between Prompto’s legs, gasping for air, but smiling broadly as he looked down at his boyfriend.

 

“Wow, you came a lot.” He commented.

 

Prompto’s face flushed a darker shade of red and he covered his face in embarrassment. “Don’t say things like that as if you’re commenting on the weather!” He pleaded in a hushed cry.

 

Chuckling, Noctis leaned over Prompto, easily manoeuvring hands away from his face so he could press his mouth soundly to those he loved most. “Shhh.” He whispered, arms making their way around Prompto’s form to embrace him. “Don’t be embarrassed, Prom. It’s okay.”

 

Burying his face into Noctis’ chest, Prompto clung to the prince, fully conscious of the fact that he was still hanging out of his pants and that all that separated him and another hard erection was only one layer of fabric. He bit his lip for a long moment before he let his hands slide down Noctis’s sides, trailing designs with his fingertips across the toned muscle of the Prince’s abdomen.

 

Noctis had always shown him so much love, offered what few had offered. Companionship seemed such a small thing to some, but to Prompto, he wasn’t sure where he’d be if it hadn’t been for Noctis’s welcoming arms.

 

There was little he could really do to return the favour, but… he sighed softly, angling his face up to lick and suck at the junction of the Prince’s neck and shoulder as he slid a hand across the front of tented trousers. An approving moan was enough to bring a smile to Prompto’s slick lips.

 

He may not be a prince, with all of the qualities that Noctis possessed naturally, but Prompto had every capacity to return _this_ particular favour.

 

“Nnn, Prom, this is _your_ birthday.” Noctis reminded him, though he did nothing to stop Prompto from undoing his belt and pants.

 

Prompto met Noctis’s gaze and smirked, finding confidence in the sight of flushed cheeks and teeth gnawing on a bottom lip. “Exactly, so I get what I want. And right now, your _Highness_ , I want you on your back.”

 

There was a shudder and a moan, but Noctis gladly complied.

 


End file.
